


A Christmas Story

by SweetSensation (orphan_account)



Series: Kara And Maggie The Rare Pair No One Asked For [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Feelings, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SweetSensation
Summary: Maggie and Kara celebrate Christmas after five years of marriage.





	A Christmas Story

**Author's Note:**

> I know Navidad was two days ago, pero it's been really busy, asi I couldn't post this story. Here it is better late than never. Happy belated holidays.
> 
> This story takes place in the 'Two Women Meet in the Bar' verse. Domestic SuperCop for the win!

It had been a long day at the office for Detective Maggie Sawyer, criminals were being assholes, and family disputes were in full swing. She knew that the holidays would be a rough time for families, she knew all too well. Maggie was never one to love the holidays, Valentine’s Day, Christmas, Thanksgiving, any of the holidays because they had negative memories associated with them. Her thought on all holidays changed when she met Kara, Alex and their family and friends. Maggie knew her life was changed for the better because she had a family of her own, and friends, and she couldn’t wait to be home with them.

Maggie entered the house and the smell of freshly baked cookies wafted to her nose. She loved it when Kara and Brielle made cookies or baked anything. Their daughter had a natural talent in the kitchen. She took her coat off and put it on the coat rack after closing the door. As soon as she did that she was greeted by a very naked and very wet Brielle.

“Mama! You’re home.” The little girl greeted her mother.

Maggie laughed and picked up her naked daughter, “Aren’t you supposed to be in the bath sweet pea? Where is your mommy?” She asked.

Brielle gave her an impish smile, “I heard you come home. Mommy is in the bathroom with AJ.”

Maggie kissed her daughter’s cheek and walked her back to the bathroom. She saw her wife sitting on the edge of the tub giving their youngest daughter, AJ a bath. AJ (Alexis Jordana or Alex Junior) was kicking her legs and splashing her wife.

“Are you missing someone?” Maggie asked as she put Brielle back in the tub.

Kara laughed, “Yes, she heard the keys in the lock and knew it was you. I’m so glad you’re home.”

“I’m glad to be home too. What time is everyone coming tonight?” She asked as she sat down on the tub to help her wife.

“About 7,” Kara answered trying to get her wiggling baby under control.

The little girl was reaching towards her other mother and babbling happily. Maggie went for her youngest daughter and picked her up, “How are you my angel?” She cooed to the little girl.

AJ began babbling happily as she tried to talk to her mother. AJ much like Brielle was a mama’s girl.

Maggie looked at her frazzled wife, “I’ll finish with the girls, and you go rest for a little bit.”

Kara got up, “I’m not going to argue with that. Their outfits are laid out already, all you have to do is get them dressed.” She placed a small kiss on Maggie’s forehead, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She never got tired of saying or hearing those words.

Maggie watched as her wife left the bathroom and she went about washing her daughters up. Moments like these are not ones she would trade for the world. She never thought in a million years that she would be married, with two children, a dog, and a house with a white fence. The American Dream that most people have fought for she got it. When she feels doubt creeping in she looks at her beautiful daughters, and Kara to remind her just how much she has gained, from what she had lost in the past.

“Mommy said Santa is coming tonight. We made cookies for him, and cut up carrots and celery for the deer.” Brielle brought Maggie out of her thoughts.

“Yes, and you’ve been such a good girl this year, that Santa is going to bring you gifts.” Maggie told her daughter. They had just finished celebrating Hanukkah, which AJ seemed to like more, than Brielle.

“AJ was good this year too.”

Maggie grinned, “She has been a very good girl, and she celebrates her first birthday tomorrow.” She reminded her daughter. AJ had been a Christmas surprise for everyone, so Christmas was an extra special day for the Danvers-Sawyer family.

“I wish I was born on Christmas Day.” Brielle crossed her arms.

Maggie looked at her daughter, “You may not have been born on Christmas Day, but you were born on a special day. The day your mommy landed on earth to live with grandma and your Aunt Alex.”

Brielle smiled, “Earth birthday.”

Maggie nodded, “Earth birthday. We need to get you out of the bath before you, and your sister turn into raisins.”

Maggie got her daughters out of the tub and wrapped them both in their towels. She made sure that their hair was dry as well as their bodies. She took them to their room and saw their matching dresses laid out on Brie’s bed. Maggie watched as her oldest daughter dressed herself, she was four so she was a big girl. She took her time getting AJ dressed. Maggie couldn’t help but smile as blue eyes watched her with a slight curiosity. She loved them because they look so much like Kara’s. Once the girls were dressed, she let them play for a while, while she went to check on her wife.

Maggie entered the bedroom in time to see Kara come out of the bathroom in a towel. Kara’s cheeks were red from the heat of the shower and she was almost glowing, the same glow that she sported when Kara was pregnant with Brielle, and AJ.

“The girls are dressed and playing in their room. Don’t worry, I made sure that they would not get into anything and ruin their clothes.” Maggie answered her wife’s unasked question.

Kara smiled, “Thank you, baby. Having two hyped up babies is a lot to take care of. Brie’s super speed decided to show today, and AJ, is floating now.” She told her wife as she started getting dressed.

Maggie went over to her wife, “So, their powers are starting to come in. Do they have any more?”

Kara shook her head, “Not that I know of. Winn and Alex are working on something to help them keep their powers.”

This alarmed Maggie, “Will it cause any harm to them in the long run?” She asked, worried about her girls.

Kara shook her head, “No, it will be safe for them. It will not involve Kryptonite, so don’t worry about that. You know Winn and Alex would never do anything that would put our girls in danger.”

“You look so beautiful, Kara. When everyone leaves tonight, and the girls are asleep, I want to unwrap the gift that is you.” Maggie whispered.

Kara licked her lips, “After ‘Santa’ comes to visit. I have a gift for you tonight, it’s not one that you can unwrap, but it’s a gift you may or may not be excited about.”

Maggie was curious as to what this gift was, she would let it be a surprise, “I’m going to get ready before everyone arrives.”

Kara finished getting dressed, “Yes, we are hosting, so we can’t be late.”

“I know.”

Maggie watched as Kara left the room she was so in love with the woman, it was sickening, but she didn’t care. She went about getting ready and put on a red button down shirt, with a pair of black jeans, and her favorite pair of boots. They decided to go with red and black this year as their family theme. It was the theme of their Christmas cards as well, they were that family, thanks to Kara. She finished putting her clothes on and fixed up her hair so that her waves were more prominent. Maggie went in search of her family, she found them sitting in front of the tree, putting presents underneath it.

“What is all of this? There are more presents here than before.” Maggie asked.

Kara smiled, “These are for our family and one that is just for you. You can open it now, or you can open it later.”

Maggie looked at her little family and smiled. She really wanted to open the present now, but she also wanted to wait until later. Seeing the expectant looks on her wife and daughter’s faces, Maggie relented, “Okay. I’ll open the gift now.” She went and sat down on the floor next to the tree.

Kara handed her wife a small box, “Merry Christmas.”

Maggie took the box and slid the bow off. When she opened it she saw the tissue paper. The detective removed the paper, and staring back at her was a 3D sonogram picture staring back at her.” She looked at Kara tears pooling in her eyes, “We’re having another baby?” Maggie asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, we are having another baby. Someone had a bout of jealousy a few weeks ago, and well, this happened.” She teased, “Are you happy?”

Maggie smiled, “I’m beyond happy. You’re having my baby, again.” She reached over and hugged her wife and two daughters. Maggie knew that they would have to find a way to block Kara’s hormone receptors. They couldn’t be intimate anymore without a baby arriving.

Kara laughed a water laugh, “We need to discuss birth control because I think three is enough.” She whispered in her wife’s ear.

“I know, babe. I know. Let’s celebrate this little miracle along with our other two. Then we can talk about that.” Maggie pulled back.

“Are you going to announce it tonight?” Maggie asked.

Kara shook her head, “No. I don’t want to take away from anyone else’s thunder.”

“Mama, are you happy?” Brielle asked.

Maggie touched her daughter’s cheek affectionately, “I’m very happy, sweet pea. I have your mommy, you and AJ. Now we’ll have another little princess to make our family complete.”

Brielle smiled at both her parents, “I really hope I can have a brother this time.”

Kara laughed, “I don’t think that’s possible, Brie. Besides, Krypto is your brother.”

“He’s a dog, mommy.” She replied.

“Kry-to” AJ replied.

Maggie smiled and picked up her youngest daughter, “That’s right, Krypto.” She nuzzled her cheek. She loved her daughters so much.

The family moment was over when their family started to arrive. She’s been married to Kara for five years, and have two children, with one on the way, and it still amazed her at how much family she had. What she lost when she was younger, she had gotten back tenfold, and she couldn’t be happier.

They decided to have dinner first before opening gifts. The kids: Brielle, Ruby, Marcus, and Jaylen were sitting at the kids table, while AJ, sat in a high chair between Maggie and Kara. The table was overflowing with food, but with three Kryptonians in the house, it would be eaten.

“Thank you to everyone for coming tonight. We know J’onn and Eliza normally host Christmas Eve dinner, but Maggie and I wanted to do it this year. We’ll see each other again tomorrow to celebrate this little one right here.” Kara looked over at her youngest daughter affectionately.

“Let’s eat.”

Alex cleared her throat and stood up, “Before we begin eating, Lucy and I have some news to share. We have officially adopted Marcus and Jaylen. The adoption went through yesterday, so they are officially Danvers.” She announced proudly.

“Congratulations!” Everyone said in unison.

Kara and Maggie had more nieces and nephews to spoil, and Brielle and AJ had more cousins to play with. Their family was growing and it was for the better.

J’onn and Eliza stood up next, “As you know, Eliza and I have been together for a few years now, and today I asked her to be my wife.”

Eliza smiled and held up her hand, “I said, ‘yes’ and we’re getting married.”

Alex and Kara both jumped up from the table and hugged J’onn and Eliza both. Maggie could see how happy her wife and her sister-in-law was. She knew that they were waiting for this moment for a long time.

“Anyone else have news they want to share?” Alex asked as she sat down next to her wife.

James stood up, “Winn and I do. We are fostering Ruby on a full-time basis, with the option to adopt in a year.” He smiled.

Another round of ‘congratulations’ went around the table as James sat down. His relationship with Winn came as no surprise when they announced they were dating. Ruby though, was the wildcard. After her mom died, she was put in the system, but James took the time out and spent time with the little girl and built a relationship with her.

Maggie looked over at Kara and smiled, “Should we tell them?”

Kara smiled, “I think we should. You wanna do it?”

Brielle stood up, “I’ll do it! I’m going to be a big sister, again!” She announced happily.

“You two can’t keep it in your pants.” Alex joked. “I’m happy for you two. We have another niece to spoil.”

J’onn laughed, “And another granddaughter to spoil.”

“I guess, Alex and I will need to work on another bracelet, and precautions for you two.” Winn joked about the last part.

Maggie laughed, “That would be greatly appreciated.”

Dinner was eaten and gifts were exchanged. Brielle and AJ were already in bed fast asleep waiting for Santa to arrive. Everyone had left, but will be back tomorrow to help celebrate Alexis’ birthday. Maggie and Kara put all of their children’s gifts under the tree, ate the cookies, and the celery and carrots, left a note before heading to bed.

“Another successful Christmas Eve down. Just think, we will have to do this every year for the rest of our lives.” Maggie told Kara as she exited the bathroom.

Kara smiled, “I know, but our kids love it and J’onn and Eliza love it too. When our kids get older, they will pass these traditions down to their families, and so forth.” She stated from the bed.

Maggie got into the bed next to her wife, “That is true, but let’s not talk about them getting older. I want to enjoy Brie, AJ, and this little one for as long as possible.” She rubbed Kara’s stomach, even though it was still flat, but Maggie knew that’s where their baby was.

“I like the sound of that.” Kara pulled Maggie close to her.

Maggie leaned in and kissed her wife, “I think you mentioned something about me unwrapping my gift tonight.” She whispered against soft lips.

Kara chuckled throatily, “I did. Have you been a good girl this year?” She asked in a tantalizing tone.

“I’ve been a very good girl,” Maggie replied between kisses.

“Then come and unwrap your gift baby. I hope you like it.” She crooked her finger in a come hither motion.

Maggie smirked, “Oh I love.” She answered before closing the distance between her wife and herself. “Merry Christmas to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas fluff featuring our favorite detective and Kryptonian.


End file.
